Final Fantasy Mini's
by final dream
Summary: Set on an a world of all ff. Mix all of the ff characters together and what do u get?-Final Fantasy Mini's of course!
1. Cassidie

Final Fantasy Mini's  
  
Hiya! This is mine and my mates fanfic and its our first so be nice ( Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 1- Cassidie.  
  
Alexandria is a lovely place, I thought as I walked through the streets. Always clear skies, birds singing and people laughing and being friendly.

Today was my day off and I'd decided to go out and meet some friends. My friends were royal guards, the only people I would usually interact with apart from princess Eiko, I'm her bodyguard.

My friends and me were meeting at a café in the centre of town. They were sitting at an outside table.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"Hey Cassidie, who's looking gorgeous today." Jack shouted back.

"Don't flatter me," I teased, "So what's your week been like?" I asked them all.

"Not very good, just standing around listening to their boring conversations."

"Same here except I get to go to their secret meetings even though this week they told me to wait outside girl." I imitated the scholars voice.

"That's good, you sound exactly like one." he laughed "So where's the Princess today?"

"Doing something interesting like opening her birthday presents." I smiled.

"Arr that's sweet. You'd better go find her, you know what she's like."

"Yeah maybe, but she is with her parents and it is my day off."

"Yeah I guess so." Lucy replied. I noticed one of the guards from the castle running towards us shouting.

"The King and Queen want to speak to you immediately!"

"Ok. I'm coming!" I waved goodbye to my friends and ran at full speed towards the castle.

When I got there the King and Queen were both waiting outside for me looking very worried. Garnet was crying and Zidane was pacing around in circles.

"Ah. Cassidie, we need you to search for the Princess, she's gone missing." Zidane explained hurriedly.

"You were supposed to protect her!" Garnet screamed through tears.

"It was my day off but I apologise. I will go look for her." I replied politely.

"Thank you, also tell all the other guards to look for her too."

"Yes, your highness, " I bowed and ran off to get the other guards to look for her. I ran back to the café to tell the others, they also ran to get more guards.

Unlike them though I didn't think she was in the city any more. That morning Eiko had told me she wanted to go to this concert in Luca, but her parents wouldn't let her so I figured she was heading to Luca. I headed to the gates. If I didn't find her soon she'd get killed from all the beasts roaming about.

Outside Alexandria the world was plain and boring apart from the odd tree or bush.

I spotted her, she was running really fast. I ran after her.

"Princess wait! Its me Cassidie!"

She continued to run further and further until she came to a dead end dock.

"I'm not going back Cass.," she said.

We'd now arrived in Luca. She seemed serious about not going back.

"Princess you must!"

"No! I want to see the concert. There are too many rules and boundaries at home! You can't make me go back Cass!" she yelled.

She was right. All I could do was stay and protect her for as long as I could.

"Ok we'll see the concert. Lets go buy the tickets then."

"OK. Thanks Cass."

We walked back to the ticket stand. The tickets were 10,000 gill! The concert was being held in the Blitz ball Stadium so that they could get lots of people in the venue.

The Princess and me were sat at the front of the balcony. The round stage was suddenly lit up with dazzling lights and the crowd went silent. A girl about my age was stood In the middle of the stage. She had mid-length layered hair with beads attached to it, her eyes looked black but not unfriendly.

The music started and she started to dance. She was amazing. The song she was singing was called 'Real Emotions.'

At the end, the stage exploded with smoke so we couldn't see where she was. When the smoke disappeared she was gone. The dancers on stage were shocked so it obviously wasn't meant to happen.

"Lets go find her!" Eiko shouted.

"No lets stay here," too late she was already running.

She ran all the way to dock three where a ship was waiting. There's the singer, she was being dragged onto the ship. I ran after her and Eiko followed. We then jumped onto the boat and took everyone on there by surprise. I drew out my sword.

"Get your hands off me you filthy bastard!" the singer yelled.

"What are you doing on my ship?!" shouted the kidnapper.

"We're here to stop you!" I shouted then said, "Well actually it's just me she's not here to fight" I waved my hand in the direction of the Princess.

"Why isn't she going to fight?" he smiled weirdly.

"Errmmm...she's not fully trained yet." I said.

"Yes I am! You just don't want me to fight because I'm the Princess!" I could have killed her!

"Hmm really" he smiled evilly "Lads get her, and take this one inside," he said as they were both dragged inside the ship.

"Nooo! Get off me!" the girl screamed. He stepped forward towards me.

"Now get off my ship."

"No, give me back the Princess or get hurt," I stepped away from the side of the boat so he couldn't push me off.

He took out a grenade from his pocket and started juggling with it.

"No way these baby's will get me loads of gill. You sure you don't wanna get off my ship" he smiled and took the pin out of the grenade.

"I'm positive," I got my sword ready to battle.

He threw the grenade, it landed just next to me but I jumped and dodged it. It made a huge cloud of smoke, and when I looked again he was gone.

I walked towards the smoky area. I heard a noise further along the boat; I went towards it Still nothing.

"Where are you? Are you too afraid to fight a girl?" that question normally got them annoyed and they'd come out of their hiding places to fight.

I heard the faint sound of laughing. I was In shock when he came up behind me and pinned me to the floor.

"Not so tough now are we," he laughed.

"Your evil," I struggled with all my might, and then aimed to kick him in between the legs but he moved and I missed.

"You bastard!"

"No I don't think so" he turned me over and tied my hands behind my back with some rope he had been keeping in his mouth.

"Lets see you fight back now" he smirked.

I kicked him hard in the back and laughed. I proved my point without saying a word.

"You stupid bitch!" he said and got up from where he had fell "Your coming with me" he smiled.

"Where to?"

"Inside. Come on, you could become a problem for me and we don't want that now do we."

"Yes" I countered but please don't hurt the Princess she's too stupid to know what's danger and what's not."

"Oh don't worry, I wont hurt her." He pulled me up off the floor and took hold of one of my arms, then led me to a small room at the front of the ship.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Well **I'm** not going to hurt her anyway" he said and leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Then who else might hurt her." The rope was too tight, I was getting pins and needles in my fingers.

"Well I cant count on the people I'm selling her to wont hurt her."

"What?! You can't sell her. She wont be able to cope being away from her parents. I cant believe I let this happen to her." I got up and paced in the tiny space I was in.

He laughed quietly.

"Of course it doesn't matter to me what happens to them."

"Your horrible! How can you not care about them! All she wanted to do was watch a single bloody concert!" I shouted. I was so angry.

"Hehe I'm a thief. Why would I care."?

"I've failed her and her parents. Why couldn't you be more like the King?"

"The King? I couldn't imagine myself being much like the King."

"He used to be a thief and a kidnapper. In fact he kidnapped the Princess Garnet before she became Queen." I smiled as I thought of the story.

"Really? Cool."

"I know. She looks just like him, especially with the tail."

"I know, I can see" he laughed.

"Why are you still in here anyway. I thought someone like you would have better things to do then talk to a bodyguard."

"Yeah well I gotta keep an eye on you haven't I."

"No not really. I am tied up."

"Yeah but were in the engine room, I couldn't trust you in here on your own. You might break my ship and I couldn't have that."

"I didn't know that until you told me" I smiled.

He rolled his eyes skyward "Oh well now I gotta stay."

"Poor you," I sighed. I was a rubbish bodyguard. She's going to be sold because of me.

"Shuddup."

"Fine," I sat back against the wall and closed my eyes.  
  
Plz R&R if u like it. Thanks for reading.


	2. Leeia

Disclaimer-I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 2- Leeia  
  
Where the hell am I? I'm scared. Where are we going?  
  
I was in a room with a tall guard and a small child with a tail. It was just then that I actually realised who it was. It was Princess Eiko of Alexandria.  
  
"Your Princess Eiko right, of Alexandria?"  
  
The small girl was crying softly but she lifted her head up to speak to me.  
  
"Yes...I liked your concert"  
  
"Thank you. Wasn't really much of a concert though," I said glaring at the guard "How come you were in Luca?"  
  
"I ran away so I could see your concert on my birthday because my parents wouldn't let me" she said through sobs.  
  
"Arr, you came all the way to Luca to see me. I'll give you my autograph when we get out" I said glaring at the guard again.  
  
"You wont be getting out. You're going to be sold," he laughed evilly.  
  
"That's what you think" I smiled.  
  
"Yeah it is" he smiled back.  
  
"I'll give you as much gil as you want if you let us go," I offered.  
  
"We'll be getting more gil than you can imagine once we've sold you."  
  
"Yeah. But I could get you more than your selling us for."  
  
"Oh really I wonder why I don't believe you?"  
  
"Because you're a stupid bastard like everyone else on this ship!"  
  
Just then the door opened and the boy who kidnapped us came in with the Princesses bodyguard, her hands tied behind her back. He spoke to the evil guard standing by the door and told him to leave.  
  
"Evil bastard!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Yeah he is" the bodyguard agreed.  
  
"Look if you get us out of here I can give you lots of money, believe me. My tickets were selling 10,000 gil for one person and I did get a whole stage full!" I tried to explain to him.  
  
"Oh believe me, were getting much more than that" he grinned.  
  
Damn it I cursed in my mind. I gave him an evil glare. He can't sell us its illegal.  
  
"I hate him too," the girl bodyguard said watching me glare.  
  
"Where are we going?" I demanded.  
  
"Bikanel Desert, you wont escape. Hehehe" he laughed.  
  
"What about me, you just going to dump me?" she said angrily.  
  
"No. We'll probably keep you for wok."  
  
"I only work as a bodyguard."  
  
"We have ways to make you work. What's your name your majesty?" he mocked.  
  
"Cassidie.Yours?"  
  
"Now wouldn't that be a bit stupid to tell you just encase you escaped, although your chances are very slim."  
  
"Laguna, we'll be docking at Bikanel soon" the guard said as we all laughed.  
  
"So your names Laguna then."  
  
"You idiot. You don't have to tell me every couple of seconds" he said to the guard then turned back round to us "Yes my names Laguna."  
  
"Can I stay with the Princess until we get to the dock?" Cassidie asked looking at the silently crying Eiko.  
  
"Yeah I spose so" he said.  
  
"Thanks" she sat down next to her "Not much of a birthday, huh?" she paused again, "So what did your mom and dad buy you?"  
  
"This really cool necklace, they re-decorated my bedroom and gave me a large swimming pool," she said quietly.  
  
"Arr, is it your birthday?" Laguna smiled.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"See you've probably scared her for life now. She wont want another birthday." I said to him.  
  
"Arr what a shame."  
  
"You're the most evil bastard I've ever met," I said angrily.  
  
He looked at me and smiled cockily "Why thank you."  
  
I got up ready to kick him somewhere where it WOULD hurt.  
  
"Sit down or I will be forced to hurt you," he threatened. Cassidie tripped him up instead. He grabbed the neck of her shirt.  
  
"Do you want to go off the end of this ship?!" he threatened again "You'll ever see your precious Princess again when I'm done with you."  
  
"Let go of me," she tried to push him away.  
  
"Your not a bodyguard. Your just a frightened little kid" he smirked.  
  
"Stop it! I'd do anything to save the Princess."  
  
"Anything?" he laughed.  
  
"Anything in my power. I'm still in training."  
  
"Hmph, that can't be much then."  
  
"I'm not that bad," she looked upset now.  
  
"Leave us alone! I'm really going to have to hurt you in a minute!"  
  
"Really? What you gonna do, sing to me?" he smiled.  
  
"Yeah and I'll sing really badly" ok that was really pathetic.  
  
The guard came back in "We've just docked at Bikanel."  
  
"Ok thanks. Everyone move out."  
  
Everyone was guided out by one of the guards.  
  
"Are these our tour guides?!" I shouted back to him.  
  
"No dear, they're to keep you out of trouble." He replied back.  
  
"Mines on the floor" I laughed.  
  
He turned round and quickly ran to the man who had keeled over on the floor.  
  
"Yes that usually happens if you kick them!" he said angrily.  
  
"Oops sorry" I replied back.  
  
Just as I was about to run, Laguna grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the floor beside him.  
  
"Ow" I moaned, he had a really strong grip on my arm.  
  
"No I don't think so" he looked at me and smiled "Take the others inside, I'll deal with this one."  
  
"No you will not!" I said angrily.  
  
I was taken to a small room. It was completely empty. We waited and waited.  
  
"What exactly are we waiting for?" I asked.  
  
"Miss" he replied simply.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash from the back of the room and a large iron grate, which I hadn't noticed before, opened to reveal a shadowy figure. A girl walked forward into the light and held out two guns. She was wearing a v-neck top with a symbol holding it together. Around her waist she wore a blue sarong with short blue hot pants. On her feet she wore lace up boots that reached just below the top of her knees.  
  
"That's Miss," I said in a disbelieving tone. She looked no older than us!  
  
She pointed to me and spoke a strange language.  
  
"She says if you don't do as your told, the Al Bhed will treat you badly." Laguna translated and she thanked him. "So your Al Bhed" I said, "Tell her the Al Bhed are al evil bastards, including her!" I snarled.  
  
Laguna translated to her and she glared at me stonily. She shouted something in Al Bhed which I didn't understand.  
  
"She says get to work now!"  
  
After my little encounter with Miss, Laguna led me back to a room where I met up with the girls from before.  
  
"Hey again. Got a little lost on the way," Cassidie smiled.  
  
"No I was taken to see 'Miss.' She's not so scary."  
  
"Believe me she is" Laguna said and left the room.  
  
"Wonder when they're going to sell you two."  
  
"They're not going to sell any of us! We have to find a way to escape," I said.  
  
"Of course. It would just be helpful to know that's all" Cassidie said thinking.  
  
"They said we were going to have to work. So when they take us out of here to work we can steal his ship. Ha lets see how smart he is then " I said happily.  
  
"Sounds good to me. What about you Eiko?"  
  
"Good" she said shortly.  
  
"Ok so now we wait, " I said.  
  
We waited for what seemed like hours. Eventually the doors opened and Laguna came in.  
  
"Ok are we ready to work girlies?"  
  
"No but we have no choice," Cassidie said flatly.  
  
"Good girls, glad your coming to your senses. Come on then, lets get going."  
  
We all stood up and followed him through the maze of Al Bhed machinery. Finally we got outside and we were each given a shovel.  
  
"Ok. What we do here: we dig. Find anything interesting then give me a shout" he said simply "Ok lets get to work."  
  
"How interesting...not"  
  
I wasn't listening to Cassidie and Eiko's conversation, I was concentrating to see when Laguna was out of sight.  
  
"Ok he's out of sight, drop ya shovels and run!"  
  
I ran as fast as I could. Luckily the dock was not far away. Just when we thought our escape plan was going great.  
  
"Hey! Stop! Stop right now!" he was yelling. He started to run after us. Oh Shit!  
  
We were nearly at the ship, unfortunately he was nearly at us as well.  
  
"Come back! You wont get away with this!" he was shouting.  
  
We all jumped on the ship and brought up the anchor. We were just leaving the dock when he made a jump for the ship and almost landed in the water.  
  
"Get off our ship!" I yelled.  
  
"This is my ship! You don't even know how to drive it!"  
  
"Give me your hand and I'll help you up."  
  
He was hanging on to the side of the ship and she helped him up. I found it quite comical actually.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Wait, if your staying on our ship, you have to agree to be a good boy. That means no stealing and no kidnapping and no holding people for ransom, ok?" I said smiling.  
  
"O...k" he said with great difficulty. Ha ha. 


End file.
